My Princess
by kisuili
Summary: Losiento señorita Rin pero le imformo que no aceptare escenas como esta, ademas el no es de su clase.- Ataco el pelivioleta. - ¿¡Y tú que sabes acerca de mi clase? - se dio la vuelta y salió totalmente enfurecida. RinxLen
1. Un gran día

•***¤ [~ ****My Princess ~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, yo solo los uso para fines malévolos, digo de diversión xDDD

Esta historia es original mente mía :DDD

**By:** Kisuili :DDD

**Sumary:**

_Rin es una importante heredera de la compañía Kagamine, viviendo sola en una gran mansión con sus sirvientes a su merced, de alguna manera comienza a sentir algo por su misterioso sirviente Len ¿su tutor Gakupo lo permitirá? D:_

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**I Cap. Un gran día**

Señorita Rin. – Pudo escuchar como tocaban la puerta, aun no quería despertar, se tapo la cabeza con la almohada intentando apagar el sonido. – Señorita Rin ya es hora de que despierte.

Escucho que los pasos de la persona que tocaban la puerta se hacían casi inaudibles, seguramente ya se había retirado.

También que estaba soñando.- Miro el reloj de su mesa y comprobó lo que su sirviente había dicho, ya era de mañana y tenía que despertase para atender las propuestas de sus alianzas.

Bueno no queda otra forma.- Se levanto de su cama a paso perezoso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación, al entrar pudo ver lo grande que era y camino hasta un gran espejo que se encontraba en un tocador. Se miro en el espejo y pudo ver atra vez de él a una chica de aproximadamente 19 años de cabello rubio todo alborotado y unos ojos aquamarine que le regresaban la misma mirada de dormida.

Se lavo la cara en un intento de despertar y tomo una toalla de la estantería para ducharse. Al terminar se vistió con ropas muy elegantes que tenía en su armario y salió de su habitación.

Camino por grandes pasillos que según ella, recordaba que la guiaban al comedor, su casa era enorme, era una gran mansión en la que toda su familia había puesto un gran empeño en obtener y ahora se encontraba ella ahí, paseándose por los pasillos como la heredera que era. Llego al gran comedor y se sentó en la primera silla que vio, el comedor estaba adornado con encajes de color blanco y los platos ya estaban puestos para servir comida.

Buenos días señorita Rin.- Le saludo un chico de cabellera azul que se encontraba metido en la cocina.- ¿Que desea desayunar en esta bella mañana?

Cualquier cosa que sea comible estaría bien. – Se recostó en la mesa entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el sueño la vencía.

Señorita Rin, no es de buena educación dormirse en el comedor. – Dio un golpe con un periódico en la mesa. – Ya es hora de que se despierte.

No es de buena educación levantar a una persona mientras duerme Gakupo. – Le rezongo la rubia, se estiro hacia atrás y miro con enfado al pelivioleta.

No es bueno que le hable así a su tutor señorita Rin. – Se le acerco y le dio un leve golpe con el periódico. – Podría meterse en problemas.

¿Así? Pues yo… - Un plato de comida apareció enfrente de ella. – Ya está su desayuno señorita Rin. – Interrumpió en la discusión el peliazul intentando arreglar la atmosfera de tensión que se estaba creando en la habitación. – ¿Desea desayunar algo Gakupo-san?

No, yo ya desayune en una reunión que tuve más temprano, muchas gracias Kaito. – El pelivioleta le sonrió tranquilo. – Yo me paso a retirar, buen provecho señorita Rin, después hablaremos cuando tenga tiempo.

Si lo que digas. – Dio un bocado de su desayuno.

Su tutor era bastante molesto, cuando comenzaban a discutir siempre usaba su autoridad para poder dejarla callada. Pero algún día ella le probaría que puede hacer todo sola, algún día. Termino de desayunar y se retiro del comedor.

Camino hasta el jardín principal y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba frente de una fuente, el día estaba nublado, parecería que llovería en cualquier momento, su vida era tan difícil, aunque estaba llena de lujos no tenía mucha libertad y la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sola. Cerró los ojos e intento visualizar su vida como seria si ella no fuera una noble.

Paso un rato y pudo sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver que el sereno comenzaba a caer, aunque para ella en ese momento no le importaba mojarse, sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresalto y giro rápidamente para ver quién era.

¿Eh? ¿La eh asustado?- Pudo observar a un chico de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta y ojos aquamarine que parecía tener la misma edad que ella pero se veía más alto.- Solo quería decirle que es mejor que entre a la mansión para que no se moje.- miro al cielo.- parece que hoy tendremos una tormenta.

No te preocupes, entrare en un momento.- El rubio la miro con expresión dudosa. – Si voy a entrar de verdad.-

De acuerdo, me retiro con su permiso.- Lo vio alejarse en dirección a la mansión. No recordaba cuando había Gakupo contratado a ese Sirviente, ni siquiera recordaba si sabía su nombre. Bueno no era que le importara mucho los nombres de la servidumbre pero cada vez más se sentía que estaba con completos desconocidos.

Las gotas de lluvias comenzaron a intensificarse, ya era hora de que entrara a la mansión, quizá y como decía su sirviente habría una tormenta. A paso rápido comenzó a dirigirse a la mansión y se paró a descansar debajo de la carpa de entrada. No supo cuando de un momento a otro las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado como sereno había cambiado drásticamente a una tormenta.

Se adentro en la mansión, estaba muy oscura y pensar que el día era muy bello, un gran relámpago alumbro la habitación por un gran ventanal por unos instantes y claramente pudo distinguir una silueta hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Sintió temor, por alguna razón tenía miedo, se dios la vuelta y salió rápidamente de ahí, pero pudo notar que la silueta la seguía, intento correr más rápido pero el maldito vestido se lo impedía, se sentía como las películas en que lo malos capturan a las chicas y las matan.

No pudo correr más, el pasillo se le hacía eterno, sintió como la tomaban de la muñeca, rápidamente se dio la vuelta intentando visualizar bien quien era.- ¡Su-suéltame!

Señorita Rin soy… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues la rubia jalo su brazo con tal fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Auch… mi cabeza… -Sintió un peso de mas encima de ella y pudo notar como alguien estaba sobre ella.- AAAAHHHH!!!

¿Pero qué…? – No pudo continuar pues la rubia le dio una bofetada en la cara pensando que trataba de aprovecharse de ella.

Las luces del pasillo se encendieron, entonces cayó en cuenta que la persona que "se quería aprovechar de ella" era nada más ni nada menos que su sirviente. Sintió como un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas ¿Había abofeteado a su sirviente? ¿¡Porque no se levantaba!?

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?... – el pelivioleta salió de una de las habitaciones, el era quien había encendido las luces. Se quedo mudo al contemplar la escena tan "comprometedora" que pasaba enfrente de él.

Perdone, fue un accidente.- rápidamente se levanto y ayudo a la rubia a pararse

Exacto, no es lo que parece Gakupo.-

No deben de dar esta clase de escenitas enfrente de la gente, podrían pensar cualquier clase de cosas.- Dirigió una mirada de enfado a los rubios y estos solo miraron hacia el suelo ocultando el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.- Len vaya a hacer sus quehaceres y usted Señorita Rin venga conmigo.-

Si perdone las molestias.- Rápidamente el rubio se dirigió hacia otra habitación.

¿Estoy en problemas Gakupo? – la rubia lo miro con ojos tristes

Hacer eso no te servirá de nada conmigo.- se giro hacia otro lado indignada. – Pero no estás en problemas, solamente no quiero que estés dando esa clase de escenas comprometedoras.

¡No fue nuestra intención! ¡Solo fue un accidente! – se defendió

Accidente o no, el no es de tu clase.- Ataco

¿¡Y tú que sabes de mi clase!? – Se dio la media vuelta y salió del pasillo totalmente enfurecida.

Hay Rin, siempre tan terca.- dio un respigón y se dirigió hacia su alcoba.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Nota Autora:**  
Esta es mi primera historia oficial que me atrevo a subir a FF :DDDDD  
Estoy tan traumada con Vocaloid que quise hacer un fic!! Y como muchos fics los basan en algunas de sus hermosas canciones yo la hice como me gusta x3!

Espero que les guste como a mí :DDD y ahora la gran pregunta :O!

**¿Merece un Comentario?**


	2. Accediendo a tu popuesta

•***¤ [~ ****My Princess ~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, yo solo los uso para fines malévolos, digo de diversión xDDD

Esta historia es original mente mía :DDD

**By:** Kisuili :DDD

**Sumary:**

_Rin es una importante heredera de la compañía Kagamine, viviendo sola en una gran mansión con sus sirvientes a su merced, de alguna manera comienza a sentir algo por su misterioso sirviente Len ¿su tutor Gakupo lo permitirá? D:_

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**II Cap. Accediendo a tu propuesta **

¡Debes estar de broma! –

Claro que no, si no, no te lo estaría contando. –

Pero Len ¡Como se te ocurre tirarte encima de la Señorita Rin! – Inmediatamente las manos del rubio taparon la boca del peliazul.

Kaito ¿te importaría no estarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos? Alguien te pude escuchar. – le susurra mirando hacia los lados esperando que nadie hubiese oído a su ruidoso amigo.

Tranquilo nadie va venir por aquí hasta que les de hambre. – dijo quitándose las manos del rubio. – Además como su hubiera más empleados aquí aparte de tu y yo. – termino de decir con aire de resignación.

Tienes razón, no hay mucha servidumbre aquí, deberían considerar contratar a más empleados. – comenta tumbándose en la silla más cercana a Kaito.

Si pero ese Gakupo es un completo amargado, no me sorprende que a la señorita Rin le moleste tanto que sea su tutor. – Suspira el peliazul.

Cierto, ni siquiera nos deja interactuar con ella en algo que no seas nuestro papel de empleados, ya ni me acuerdo porque decidí trabajar en este lugar. – exclama recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Sera porque te gusto la señorita Rin cuando la viste por primera vez? – dice el peliazul lanzándole una mirada picara logrando que el rubio se sonrojara y se girara hacia otro lado.

No sé de lo que me estás hablando. – contesta apenado al peliazul.

Tranquilo Len, no tienes que esconder lo que sientes conmigo jajaja. – responde el peliazul divertido hasta que pronto logran escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta. – ¡Rápido Len, haz como que recoges esos platos de la mesa! – le susurra nerviosamente a su compañero.

El rubio rápidamente se levanta de la silla y comienza a recoger los platos de la mesa disimulando hacer tu tarea, mientras el peliazul lavaba los platos que había usado anteriormente, ambos miraron a la persona que había entrado al comedor encontrándose con la mirada del pelivioleta.

Me alegro que estén haciendo su trabajo. –

Pues sería de gran ayuda tener más personal en la mansión. – comenta el rubio con una una bandeja llena de platos en manos logrando solo recibir la mirada fría del pelivioleta. – _creo que no fue una gran idea sugerir eso. _– pensó llevando rápidamente los platos con Kaito.

Los empleados, siempre quejándose. – Susurra para sí mismo saliendo del comedor.

Ese tipo sin duda me odia. – le comenta al peliazul dejándole los platos al lado.

Jajá después de semejante acto cualquiera te odiaría. – dice divertido el peliazul ante el comentario del rubio.

Tu no me odias ¿O sí? – pregunta el rubio observando al peliazul dejar su labor para después como de costumbre.

Claro que no, si te odiara ya no serias mi amigo y no podría pedirte dinero para comprar más helado. – Responde sacando un frasco de la nevera y dos copas.

Jajá muy gracioso. – exclama dándole un leve golpe.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

Aun no paraba de llover pero ya se había aislado el cielo de estruendos y relámpagos, ella descansaba tranquilamente en el gran sofá de la sala de estar, aunque el día seguía apagado logro sentir una calidez por dentro, imágenes traviesas invadieron su mente haciéndole recordar el suceso que había pasado momentos atrás, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ¡Kami-sama! No lo culpaba si ya no la miraba a la cara.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos, miro el espejo por decima vez en el día y pudo visualizar el reflejo de un pelivioleta.

¿Qué es lo que se supone que está haciendo? – interroga ante la expresión de enfado de la rubia que podía notarse claramente reflejada en los vidrios.

Descanso. – Respondió sin mucho ánimo de conversar con su tutor.

Hay cosas más interesantes que… -

Se llama Len ¿cierto? – interrumpió al pelivioleta.

¿Disculpe? – pregunta el tutor desconcertado por aquella pregunta tan latente

El sirviente se llama Len ¿Cierto? Y el cocinero se llama… - comenta intentando recordar el nombre de su cocinero de cabellera azul que siempre se encontraba dándole una sincera sonrisa.

Si, son Len y Kaito. – asintió el pelivioleta dudoso del comportamiento de la chica ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba el nombre de los empleados? A ella ni siquiera le había importado quienes eran, solo se conformaba con saber que le servían.

¿Solo trabajan aquí ellos dos? – pregunta curiosa a su tutor que había toma asiento junto a ella en aquel mullido sofá. – ¿No son muy pocas personas?

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Rin? ¿No se golpeo la cabeza en la caída? – interroga acercándose a la rubia examinando que no tuviera alguna herida en el cuerpo.

Pero que desconsiderado ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – exclama ofendida mirando hacia otro lado con un aparente enojo.

Perdone, pero es que usted nunca se había comportado así. – intentando tranquilizarla

No soy tan egoísta como ustedes piensan. – dijo encarando al pelivioleta, miro la ventana un momento y se recostó en el sofá. – Yo creo que deberíamos contratar a más personal en la mansión, a veces la siento muy sola. –

Pues tomando en cuenta nuestro capital seria un gasto innecesario. –

Gaku… nuestro capital está en perfectas condiciones, hasta se puede decir que tenemos de sobra, no me lo vas a negar ¿O sí? – finalizo con una expresión de ángel que podría hacer dudar hasta al más amargado.

Buff, si es realmente lo que desea, contratare más personal en cuanto consigamos. – Accede finalmente ante la persuasión de la rubia, obteniendo así una gran sonrisa de la chica.

¡Gaku, eres el mejor! – Exclama lanzándose furtivamente sobre su tutor en modo de agradecimiento.

Pero yo los escogeré obviamente. – Aclara correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia.

Lo que tú digas. –

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Nota Autora:**

Ahora viene la mejor parte, mi comentario final xDDD Ok no, es de lo menos importante .___. Pero aun así me merezco mi lugar en mi historia ¬¬

Bueno este capítulo no tuvo gran acción amorosa como el primero, que para mi gusto creo que fue demasiado rápido, pero naaa~ ya lo arreglare xDDD

A que Kaito es genial *w* creo que si ambos trabajáramos en una fábrica de helado, la industria se va a la ruina xDDDD

**Enny-Chan:** Nyyya!!! Muchísimas gracias por leer tan chafita fic xDDD *w* me alegra que te guste mi fic, en eso coincidimos, a mí también me gusta xDDD hahahah es broma me gusta como escribes ^^… ya vendrá la continuación jojo :3

**Neko-mania:** Gracias por leer mi historia, seeeee me esforzare en hacerla buena para que les guste a mis lectores y a mí por supuesto xDDD Gracias *w*

**DarkShinku:** Creo que aquí se resuelve lo que le paso a Rin :O, se salvo como siempre xPPP pero apenas va comenzando ôwô, Gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme hacer luego… lo que tú ya sabes xDDD… ^0^!!

**Multinicks:** Wow gracias :O! ya es costumbre esa carita para mi xDDD (¿)  
Lo malo es que casi nadie conoce Vocaloid, y tenemos que hacer que lo conozcan o.ó ahahaha xDDD Aquí esta la conti como lo prometí X3

Y para finalizar, la pregunta mágica :O…

**¿Merece un Comentario?**


	3. Media Noche

•***¤ [~ ****My Princess ~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, yo solo los uso para fines malévolos, digo de diversión xDDD

Esta historia es original mente mía :DDD

**By:** Kisuili :DDD

**Sumary:**

_Rin es una importante heredera de la compañía Kagamine, viviendo sola en una gran mansión con sus sirvientes a su merced, de alguna manera comienza a sentir algo por su misterioso sirviente Len ¿su tutor Gakupo lo permitirá? D:_

**¡Aclaro!**  
Blablabla – dialogo de los personajes  
_Blablabla _– pensamiento de los personajes

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**III Cap. Media Noche**

Recostó su cuerpo cansado sobre la amplia cama que tenía en la habitación, estaba ya muy oscuro y la mansión se encontraba en pleno silencio, llevo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, comenzó a hacer el recuento diario de su día, recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

Recordó el accidente que había tenido con la rubia, aquella rubia que había sido su motivo de llegar a ese lugar, la chica en la que pensaba al despertar y al irse a dormir, a quien deseaba tener un momento más cerca de él, sonrió para el mismo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Quizás… Quizás Kaito tiene razón… no… no puede ser… ni que la señorita Rin se fijara en mi, quizá ni se sabe mi nombre… - Sonrió tristemente.

Nunca había escuchado que aquella chica le llamara por su nombre, ni siquiera al peliazul, solo a ese pesado de Gakupo, frunció el seño.

Bueno no era que esperara otra cosa. – Pensaba mientras se levantaba de su cómoda cama, sintió la garganta seca, así que decidió ir a por un vaso de agua. Salió de su habitación en pijama y se dirigió a la cocina.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

_**20 minutos después…**_

_¿¡Que rayos!?_ – Pensó dentro de sí el rubio al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la misma habitación de hace 10 minutos ¿estaba solo dándole vueltas a la casa sin sentido?

Bueno no era que fuera muy fácil caminar por una mansión tan grande como aquella, solo los que habían vivido un tiempo considerable en ese lugar se lo podían saber de memoria, pero él no conocía la casa completamente y la oscuridad de la noche no le ayudaba en mucho.

Intento hacer memoria del camino que le guiaba a la cocina, entonces se detuvo en seco, ahí estaba la puerta de la cocina, pero se encontraba semi-abierta y podía ver que la luz de adentro estaba encendida, lentamente se acerco para asomarse y ver quien andaba allí.

Sintió un escalofrió por detrás, allí estaba la rubia dándole la espalda, su rubia, claramente pudo ver como llevaba un vaso de agua hacia sus labios, se quedo embobado admirándola, perdido en aquella figura.

Nunca la había visto vestida solo con su pijama, que no cubría mucho cabe decir, era de una sola pieza, un minivestido de tirantes, de seda blanca. Pero su momento de "admirar a la rubia" se acabo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

¿Con que espiando a la señorita Rin? – Susurro cerca de su oído.

Rápidamente se giro para ver quién era la persona que lo había descubierto para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de un muchacho de cabellera azul. Pero al girar tan rápido había tirado un pequeño cenicero que se encontraba en una mesa a lado de la puerta.

¡Rápido! ¡Muévete! – Ordeno casi en un susurro a su compañero arrastrándolo lejos de ahí.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

Debe haber algo de beber por aquí. – susurro para sí misma intentando encontrar algo bebible dentro de refrigerador. – Bueno con agua me conformo – Sirvió un vaso y se recargo en la barra.

Por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, no es de que fuera el peor día, ni que no hubiese dormido nada la noche anterior, solo simplemente al cerrar los ojos no podía dormir, aun tenia energías y no sabía qué hacer, tomo un sorbo de agua.

_Debería dormirme, si no lo hago no podre despertar a tiempo_. – Pensó tomando un sorbo más al vaso. – _Si bien recuerdo creo que mañana temprano tengo un desayuno con una amiga… Vendría siendo como a las… 9 am. ¡Vaya! ¡Mi oportunidad de salir de nuevo al exterior! _– exclamo irónicamente en sus pensamientos.

Bebió un sorbo largo de agua y escucho a lo lejos como algo caía, dejo el vaso en la barra y se acerco cuidadosamente a ver quién era, pero al asomarse no encontró a nadie.

Debió ser solo mi imaginación. – Miro al suelo encontrándose con el objeto que se había caído. – De verdad alguien estuvo aquí o solo tenemos plaga de algún bicho raro. – Finalizo saliendo de la cocina para volver a su cuarto a intentar dormir.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

Ambos chicos pudieron observar como la rubia salía de la cocina y después de inspeccionar un poco se alejaba del lugar.

¿A qué se ve muy bien con esa pijama? – Comento el peliazul a su compañero recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – exclamo sonrojado el rubio mientras salía del escondite, pero tenía que admitirlo, la verdad es que se veía muy bien, cualquier chico teniéndola así podría cometer cualquier cosa.

¡Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad! Ella de por si es hermosa, se ve bien con todo, tienes una mente muy sucia, pervertido. – Comento escapando del golpe que el rubio le propinaría por tal comentario, corrió hacia la cocina.

Yo no soy ningún pervertido Kaito. – Dijo con un aparente enfado entrando a la cocina, el peliazul se movía de un lado a otro buscando y sacando cosas. – ¿Que es lo que se supone que haces?

mmm… sirvo mi helado de media noche. – respondió sin mucha importancia.

¿Con que así es como se esfuma el helado que compras con mi dinero? – protesta el rubio mirando al peliazul comer del helado. – No seas maldito ¡Dame un poco! – demanda persiguiendo a su compañero quien tomo el frasco y se echo a correr.

Ya es muy tarde, me lo he acabado todo. – anuncia lanzándole el frasco que para su fortuna el rubio pudo atrapar.

Mira lo que haces, lo estas ensuciando todo. – reclama señalándole el helado derramado en el suelo que comenzaba a derretirse.

Bueno yo no soy el que limpia, si te lo piensas, creo que nadie limpia en este lugar, me extraña que no se ensucie tan rápidamente. – comenta saliendo de la cocina.

Si tienes razón. – le sigue. – Ya es muy tarde, mas nos vale dormirnos para despertar temprano. – dice sin mucho ánimo.

¿Dormir? Deberíamos hacer una fiesta o algo así, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una. – propone el peliazul bailando por los pasillos.

Hahahaha ya quisieras, haz lo que quieras yo me largo. – responde alzando una mano en modo de despedida.

Suerte en encontrar el camino a tu habitación ¡Hahahaha! – exclama burlonamente hacia el rubio que ya presentía que tardaría en volver a su tan preciada recamara.

Gracias, igualmente. –finaliza el rubio tomando un pasillo distinto al de su compañero.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

Biip, biip, biip… – extendió su mano intentando apagar el aparato que sonaba en su buro pero solo logro tumbarlo al piso causando un estruendo pequeño. Se tallo los ojos al oír el golpe y fue por el aparato que había dejado de sonar.

_Las 11._ – pensó sin mucho ánimo… ¿Pronto seria el mediodía? – ¿¡¡LAS ONCE!!? – Exclamo volviendo en si dándose cuenta de que iba tarde, rápidamente se levanto de la cama, se dio una ducha y después de cambiarse con sus ropas comunes de sirviente salió disparado en dirección a la habitación de Rin.

Dios ¿cómo pudo haberse levantado tarde ese día? Seguramente sería por haber pasado la noche con Kaito, nunca había faltado a despertar temprano a la rubia, esperaba que no tuviera algo importante que hacer ese día, pero por lo que más rogaba es que siguiera dormida en su cama como lo estaba el hace momentos.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo como todas las mañanas era tocar a la puerta y llamar a la rubia. – Señorita Rin ¿Se encuentra allí? – después de no recibir respuesta alguna el nerviosismo lo ataco, intento de nuevo sin obtener mucho éxito.

¡Maldición este es mi funeral! – grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A]**  
Waaaaa Pues bien aquí está la conti XD!! Por alguna extraña razón me demore en hacerla xPPP Gomene!!! y eso que empecé con una idea diferente a esta 9__9… xDDDD Bueno pero ya no los molesto xDDD espero que la disfruten x)

Y la pregunta ganadora :O…

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	4. Comienza el juego

•***¤ [~ ****My Princess ~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, yo solo los uso para fines malévolos, digo de diversión xDDD

Esta historia es original mente mía :DDD

**By:** Kisuili :DDD

**Sumary:**

_Rin es una importante heredera de la compañía Kagamine, viviendo sola en una gran mansión con sus sirvientes a su merced, de alguna manera comienza a sentir algo por su misterioso sirviente Len ¿su tutor Gakupo lo permitirá? D:_

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**IV Cap. Comienza el juego**

Maldito sirviente de pacotilla, este es tu funeral. – exclamaba en voz baja mientras aplastaba contra el comedor una banana que había tomado del frutero.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Rin? – dijo preocupado al notar la cara de asesina que tenia contra la banana.

¡Claro! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¿Es que no lo vez? – respondió haciendo una mueca de felicidad muy forzada que al mismo peliazul llego a asustar.

Eehh… de acuerdo, la dejo para que siga… haciendo lo que hace. – dijo con cierto aire de temor hacia la rubia.

¿Eh? No ¡no te vayas! ¿No te quieres quedar a hacerme compañía? – pregunto cambiando rápidamente a un semblante de niña inocente, que debemos saber, convencería a cualquiera.

El peliazul dudo un momento ¿Debería quedarse a hacer compañía a la chica a quien siempre cocinaba mañana, día y noche? ¿La misma chica de la que estaba enamorado su amigo pero nunca se atrevía a decirle algo? ¿Aquella niña maldosa que podría despedirlo de un momento a otro por cualquier error? Lo que probablemente le pasaría a su compañero, y él como buen amigo que era tenía que impedirlo.

De acuerdo, pero solo porque usted me lo está pidiendo. – le contesto finalmente tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

Gracias… eh… ¿Kaito verdad? – pregunta dudosa de haber dicho bien el nombre del peliazul.

Si señorita Rin, soy Kaito. – respondió entre asombro y con cierto sentimiento de rareza de que le llamara por su nombre por primera vez.

No me digas así, puedes decirme Rin. – le propuso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eh… - de acuerdo, esto no podía ser más extraño, primero le invitaba a estar con ella y luego le decía que le llamara por su nombre con total confianza ¿acaso estaba ocultándole algo?

¿Qué te pasa, por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? – comento indignada de la actitud del peliazul hacia ella después de tratarlo mejor que como lo había hecho antes.

No es eso, usted sigue siendo tan bonita como siempre, es qu… - guardo silencio ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que salieran más palabras.

_¿Así que eso piensa de mí?_ – pensó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Yo siempre soy bonita Kaito, pero bueno, tengo un poco de hambre ¿no tienes algo que pueda comer como refrigerio para no esperar hasta la comida? – cuestiono sin darle importancia aparente al comentario de peliazul, se levanto y se adentro en la cocina, el peliazul suspiro aliviado, por poco pensaba que podría haberle echado de su puesto.

Se levanto para seguir a la rubia pero un sonido atrajo su atención, se giro en dirección a la puerta y solo pudo divisar una cabellera rubia alejándose ¿habría escuchado la conversación que tenia con la joven? Por un momento sintió dudar el ir a seguirle para explicarle lo que había pasado… no, el confiaba en que su amigo no podría estar pensando en que le estaba traicionando ¿o sí?

Kaito ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí parado en la nada? – replico la joven después de haberlo esperado unos segundos.

¡Ah! Si ya voy… Rin. -

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

Tomo asiento en una de las bancas del jardín cerca de la sombra, junto aquella fuente escondida que nadie podía apreciar bien, estaba muy bien escondida, justo como él en aquel lugar.

Necesito pensar bien… ¿Qué debo hacer? – estaba muy confundido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un golpe en su corazón, pero…. ¿Cómo puedo haber pasado todo esto?

Ese sentimiento volvía, ese sentimiento de que le quitaban algo que era suyo, justo como los primeros días en que Kaito se había convertido en su mejor amigo, aun lo recordaba muy bien, sonrió de lado.

**Flashback—**

_¿Sabes Len? Me gusta mi nueva jefa, es muy bonita, aunque aún no tiene mucha edad debes de reconocer que es hermosa. – comento a su reciente amigo _

_Si Kaito, ella es muy hermosa. – sonrió melancólicamente, mirándola pasear por el jardín desde un ventanal, era como un trofeo inalcanzable de aquellos que solo en los mejores sueños conseguirías._

_Sé que puedo ser solo un simple empleado, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con ella, lo tomaría en ese instante. – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, logrando que el rubio se girara a verlo rápidamente._

_Claro que no podrías estar con ella.- respondió con cierto tono de enojo en su voz._

_¿A no? ¿Y tú por qué dices eso así de confiado?- interrogo el peliazul confundido._

_Porque no.- inquirió girándose para no verlo._

_Es que acaso… ¿estás celoso? – interrogo mirando pícaramente a su compañero._

_¿Celoso? Creo que estas mal de la cabeza Kaito, nadie aquí esta celoso de nada. – respondió indignado por la insistencia del peliazul._

_Ah… con que era eso, por ese motivo te comportas así cada vez que estas cerca de la Señorita Rin ¿verdad? – _

_¿Qué? – Se giro sonrojado hacia el peliazul –yo no… yo… __–_

**Fin del Flashback—**

Yo no… yo… ¿estoy enamorado de ella? –

Desde hace mucho ocultaba lo que sentía por aquella chica que le robaba los suspiros, la única persona en que pensaba su corazón, pero el todo ese tiempo no tuvo el valor para hablar, para decirle lo bien que se veía o hacerle algún comentario fuera de su puesto de sirviente, solo se conformaba con ver su silueta recorrer la casa, las muecas que le ponía cuando le decía los encargos de Gakupo.

Pero ya era suficiente, debía de salir de su hoyo de conformidad, la mañana no había sido muy favorable tenía que admitirlo, pero quizá ella no era tan mala como para estar enojada, quizá ya hasta se le había pasado el enojo y había dejado ese suceso en el pasado, ya que… no había sido más que un pequeño error de su parte, no había afectado en nada ¿O sí?

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

El tiempo estaba corriendo y habían pasado una parte considerable del día charlando cosas triviales, viajes, infancia, futuro… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener una charla decente con el peliazul, las campanas pronto dieron a entender que ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde.

Bueno, fue muy entretenido hablar con usted, Rin-san – dijo el peliazul cortésmente con un ademan de levantarse de su asiento.

Ejem… Bueno, lo mismo digo Kaito – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno parece ser que se nos ah ido el tiempo, ya es hora de que me ponga a trabajar ¿Qué es lo que se le apetece comer este día? – pregunto entusiasmado, quizá tener una charla así con ella le había puesto de buenos ánimos.

Mmm… sabes Kaito… eh pensado algo, me gusto mucho charlar contigo, eres una gran persona, quiero que hoy te tomes el día libre – respondió levantándose de su asiento igualmente, dejando al peliazul con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

¿El día libre? – pregunto anonado aun de la actitud de la rubia hacia el ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez paso un día libre? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. – Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer yo en un día libre? No tengo ningún tipo de plan ni nada. –Ja y como lo tendría si no se imaginaba un día sin trabajo, se sentía confundido por la decisión de la rubia, quizá y le estaba gastando una broma.

Pues puedes, no sé… ir al Zoo, salir al parque… – respondía pensando en las posibles cosas que ella haría si saliera de su casa. -no sé yo, vete de fiesta o algo así, puedes volver mañana, de cualquier forma Gakupo salió en un viaje inesperado y me dijo ayer que volvería como… en 3 o 4 días. –

¿Volver mañana? ¿Está segura de que quiere que me vaya por tanto tiempo? ¿No necesitara algo en mi ausencia? Comer quizá… –

No te preocupes, yo lo tengo todo planeado, estaré bien sin ti, ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión y te encargue el doble de trabajo que tiene ahora. – amenazo al peliazul que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tú no comerías el doble o algo por el estilo… ¿O sí? – dijo con más confianza molestando a la rubia.

¡¡Largo!! –

Y no paso tanto tiempo hasta que el peliazul se marcho de aquella habitación… ahora no se encontraba nadie en la casa más que ella y su leal sirviente, y no habría nadie más hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo, esto se volvía interesante.

Que comience la diversión. –

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A]**  
¡¡Siiii!! después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar pude a completar el capitulo numero 4 *A* Perdón por tardar mucho pero es que tuve un problema familiar :S pero como no les interesa mi vida aquí les dejo el cap. XD…

Ya vienen las vacaciones!! Si tienen suerte (y yo chanza) los capítulos avanzaran mas rapidito xP pero mientras disfruten y sufran muajajaja xDDDD

Y mientras solo me queda decir… *A*…

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	5. Mi peor temor

•***¤ [~ ****My Princess ~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, yo solo los uso para fines malévolos, digo de diversión xDDD

Esta historia es original mente mía :DDD

**By:** Kisuili :DDD

**Sumary:**

_Rin es una importante heredera de la compañía Kagamine, viviendo sola en una gran mansión con sus sirvientes a su merced, de alguna manera comienza a sentir algo por su misterioso sirviente Len ¿su tutor Gakupo lo permitirá? D:_

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**V Cap. Mi peor temor**

Recorría los pasillos de aquella gran mansión apresuradamente, las campanadas le daban a entender que era la tarde, probablemente el peliazul estaría preparando la comida, pronto llego al comedor atravesando toda la cocina, le busco por un lado, le busco por otro ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba el peliazul cuando más le ocupaba? Paro un momento después de buscarle ¿Dónde se encontraría?

_Kaito ¿Dónde estás?_ – pensó en sus adentros el rubio intentando recordar donde podría encontrarse a esas horas del día.

Pensó un momento en su habitación, quizá había decidido tomar un descanso y se había quedado dormido, estaba a punto de caminar en dirección hacia la habitación del peliazul, cuando una voz muy conocida le detuvo.

Kaito no se encuentra en la mansión, el se tomo el día libre. –

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, no había duda de que se trataba de ella, pero no debía de temer por que al fin al cabo ella no le haría nada, aunque era inevitable sentir ese deseo de huir del lugar, lentamente se giro hasta encarar a la rubia que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su sitio.

¿Co-como que se tomo el día libre? – pregunto temeroso de querer saber la respuesta.

Así es, hoy es su día de descanso por lo que se fue a saber dónde y no volverá hasta mañana. – respondió acercándose lentamente al rubio hasta quedar a tan solo un paso de él. – sabes… ahora que me lo pienso, tengo hambre. – le dijo cambiando su voz a un tono más dulce que desconcertó totalmente al rubio.

¿Eh? ¿Todavía no has comido? – interrogó extrañado de que el peliazul se marchara sin haber preparado algo.

No, pero tengo ganas, de algo dulce. – respondió casi en un susurro acercándose cada vez más al rubio, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir a la joven tan cerca de su cuerpo, miro de reojo la cocina.

Bu-bueno pues vayamos a preparar algo. – propuso nerviosamente saliendo de donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_¿Te desconcierta mi actitud? Esto me va a gustar mucho_. – pensó para ella misma mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro.

Tomo rumbo a la cocina donde el rubio miraba por todos los cajones, repisas y congeladores que se encontraban en ese lugar, buscando algún ingrediente para darse una idea de que cocinar.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría comer? – pregunto nuevamente mirando a la rubia que ponía cara de indecisa, esperaba que no fuera a decir lo mismo que hace momentos, no había una vía de escape por ese lugar.

Mmm… ¿qué te parece si preparas un pastel? Yo estaré afuera esperando. – contesto con la intención de marcharse ¿un pastel? Nunca se imagino que le pediría tal cosa, quizá una sopa o algo así, el no era el cocinero y comenzaba a pensar que ella lo había olvidado.

Justo cuando la rubia se giro abriendo la puerta para salir de la cocina, su caminar fue detenido cuando el rubio tomo ágilmente su mano lo que prácticamente la obligo a girarse para verlo, se encontraba con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Espera… yo… no sé… preparar un pastel. – confeso apenado de no saber qué hacer, no había remedio, la rubio lo miro por un momento tiernamente, quizá estaba siendo muy dura con el… pero no, el se lo había buscado.

¿No sabes? Mmm… de acuerdo, yo te enseñare. – sujeto la mano del rubio que aun tenía en su muñeca y lo guio hasta la barra. – Necesitamos estos ingredientes. – decía sacando frascos pequeños de muchos colores y algunos tazones, por un momento se sintió un inútil parado en medio del movimiento de la chica sin hacer nada.

No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, toma, bate esto. – le ordeno entregándole un tazón en el que había puesto algunos condimentos.

Eehh… de acuerdo. – contesto para comenzar a batir aquella masa, que comenzaba a crecer en tamaño. – oye ¿esto es normal en los batidos? – interrogó inseguro de estarlo haciendo bien, la rubia pronto se giro a verlo sorprendida de masa que se había formado.

Espera lo estas batiendo demasiado rápido. – pronto se dirigió al rubio, pero no se dio cuenta cuando piso una mancha de _**helado de chocolate**_ que había derramada en el suelo, su zapato se pego a la mancha y al dar otro paso, no puedo evitar caer.

De un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo, para su fortuna su caída había sido amortiguada por el rubio provocando que ambos cayeran y aquel batido que les había causado problema estuviera esparcido en sus cuerpos.

Mmm… no se que lleva, pero tiene buen sabor. – comento al quitar un poco de la masa que tenia la rubia en su cabello y haberla probado.

Todavía no estaba lista. – dijo con aire de enfadada, giro su cabeza para ver lo que había provocado su caída. – ¿quién habrá derramado helado de chocolate en el piso sin haberlo limpiado?

Mmm… no tengo ni idea. – contesto recordando lo sucedido aquella noche, quizá si eso no hubiera sucedido todo lo demás hubiera sido diferente, agito su cabeza sacando esos recuerdos de su mente. - ¿y si mejor pedimos algo a domicilio?

Si, supongo que será lo mejor. – se percato de la situación en la que se encontraban y rápidamente se levanto para dejar que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. – iré a ducharme, puedes pedir mientras lo que comeremos y no olvides limpiar esto. – dijo para después retirarse de la habitación.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número de comida a domicilio, decidió limpiar el desastre de Kaito en lo que llegaba la comida y Rin salía de la ducha, pasaron 20 minutos y se sentó en el sofá, siguió pasando el tiempo y ninguno de los 2 llegaba, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vio entrar a la rubia.

Ya tengo mucha hambre. – comento acercándose a donde estaba el rubio.

Ya no deben de tardar… o al menos no deberían. – respondió.

Detesto que se nuble. – musito tocando el frio vidrio del ventanal con su mano y mirando el cielo que se tornaba en suaves nubes grises.

¿Disculpa? –

No, nada. – se giro para ver al chico a la cara. – sabes… necesito que me traigas algo.

Por supuesto, que es lo que necesitas. –

Necesito. – se detuvo un momento a pensarlo. – que me traigas… una botella de vino.

¿Una botella de vino? – pregunto intrigado por tal capricho.

Si, es que… Gakupo me había pedido que sacara una para mañana y yo… lo olvide. – dijo en un intento de sonar convincente.

Si claro… ¿Dónde es que están? – interrogo nuevamente al no recordar el sitio donde se guardaban, y no era para menos, rara vez sacaban alguna botella sin motivo alguno.

mmm… si mal no recuerdo, de la puerta principal te diriges a la sala que se encuentra en la derecha, después vas al norte de la habitación por una puerta color verde y al entrar caminas por el pasillo a mano izquierda y entras en la puerta amarilla que esta tras bajar unas cortas escaleras. –

… – la miraba con una cara de asombrado ¿Cómo rayos iba a recordar todo eso?

Vamos no te quedes ahí, ve a por ellas. – le ordeno

Ah sí claro… –

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación antes de que la rubia se enfadara esperando, sin embargo esta tenía un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro y después de unos minutos de que el rubio se hubiera marchado, comenzó a seguirle.

Mmm… haber, dijo que por el pasillo. – susurro para el mismo mientras pasaba por aquel pasillo. – y si estoy en lo correcto es la puerta amarilla de las escale…

Pero tan pronto llego al lugar indicado se quedo pasmado frente a un gran dilema, delante de él se encontraban 2 puertas, una color amarillo y otra naranja que se hallaba bajando unas cortas escaleras.

¿Qué rayos? – se dirigió a las puertas intentando decidir cuál era la correcta, cruzo por su mente el ir con la chica a corregir su error en las coordenadas, pero probablemente solo se enfadaría mas. – supongo que es… la naranja, los almacenes siempre están en los sótanos.

Se dirigió a la ya nombrada puerta naranja, las ventanas estaban abiertas por lo que entraba un viento frio, la abrió y al entrar pudo comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, bajo pero no pudo encontrar ningún tipo de botella con alcohol, al dirigirse a la puerta para salir de aquel lugar el viento soplo con más fuerza cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Intento abrirla pero fue inútil, la puerta se había cerrado con seguro. – maldición esto solo me pasa a mí.

¿Len estás ahí? – se pudo escuchar la voz de la joven al otro lado de la puerta. – quería decirte que era la puerta sin escaleras, es que me confundí ¿puedes abrirme?

Está cerrado con seguro. – dijo intentando una vez más abrir la tan dichosa puerta.

Mmm… iré a buscar las llaves, intentare no tardar. – le contesto alejándose de la puerta. – _aunque quizá me tarde un poco más de lo esperado._ – se dijo a sí mismas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras giraba las llave con su dedo.

Se sentó recargado a la puerta, pudo escuchar pequeñas gotas golpear la ventanilla del sótano, no tardaría mucho en llover, su estomago gruño, ya tenía mucha hambre no había comido algo en todo el día, miro al fondo de la habitación y vio un montón de llaves de la casa, quizá alguna funcionaria con la puerta.

Uff… me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando Kaito. –

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

La noche comenzaba a caer, se paseo por muchos puesto hasta que dio con un bar que llamo su atención, entro, el lugar se veía decente, bueno no es algo que le importara demasiado, camino y se sentó en las bancas de la barra.

Quiero una copa de coñac. – dijo dirigiéndose al cantinero que le atendía.

¿Coñac? Esa basura no sirve, lo que deberías tomar es Sake. – escucho una voz femenina a su lado, se giro para comprobar que era exactamente una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones la que le hablaba. – el Sake es de los mejores placeres que existen en el mundo. – sorbió de su copa.

Mmm… no soy de los que tienden a tomar Sake cada vez que se le pega la gana. – le comento a la reciente conocida, que de un solo trago termino su copa.

Pues deberías, te haría mucho bien. – hizo una seña con su mano al cantinero para que le sirviera otra copa. – ¿eres nuevo aquí? No es que te haya visto antes por estas partes.

No, es solo que no tiendo a salir mucho de casa, mi trabajo no me lo permite. – le respondió bebiendo un poco de la copa que le habían servido.

¿Un trabajo de tiempo completo? Debe ser una tortura. – le dijo recostándose en la barra.

No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras. – sonrió.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

Miro el reloj, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, quizá eso había sido suficiente como para mostrarle quien mandaba en la mansión y que pasaba cuando se cometía un error, ya era hora de salvar a Len, se levanto del sofá y cuando se disponía a ir escucho el timbre de la casa.

Mmm… ¡quizá es la comida! – exclamo recordando lo que habían estado esperando todo el tiempo. Se dirigió corriendo a la puerta, no sin antes tomar algo de dinero que había en una caja, al abrir la puerta una fuerte brisa le golpeo la cara y pudo observar al repartidor de comida con un impermeable.

Aquí esta su entrega señorita, disculpe las tardanzas. – le extendió la bosa con la comida y Rin la tomo dándole a cambio el dinero.

No se preocupe, al final ah llegado. – le dijo para después contemplar como el joven se alejaba cubriéndose del sereno que comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando al cielo completamente oscuro por causa de las nubes y se apresuro a cerrar la puerta.

¿Por que teníamos que estar en tiempos de lluvia? – refunfuño sentándose en la mesa y checando la comida que había pedido el rubio, se detuvo un momento y observo la habitación entera, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta, el rubio no se encontraba, ella lo había alejado y nuevamente se encontraba como al principio… sola.

Toco el asiento que se encontraba a su lado, estaba frio, sintió dentro de ella aquel vacio que le calaba los huesos y hacia que su corazón se hiciera pequeñito, solitario, sin amor… la única persona que estaba con ella aguantando todo, incondicionalmente, la había alejado.

Sintió la necesidad de ir a buscarle, de tenerlo a su lado, se levanto y al comenzar a caminar una gran luz ilumino la habitación acompañado de un estruendo y la gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza en el ventanal, se detuvo y sintió su cuerpo temblar.

No debo dejar que un relámpago me asuste… no me puede hacer… nada… – se armo de valor y siguió su recorrido, una vez más se ilumino la habitación por otro relámpago, pero esta vez el estruendo fue más fuerte y se llevo consigo la luz eléctrica dejando a la rubia a oscuras y solo siendo iluminada por aquellos rayos que caían del cielo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, corrió más rápido pero no pudo evitar tropezar con la alfombra, los arboles golpeaban las ventanas, se sintió nerviosa y con un extraño miedo, pero para ella no era solo eso.

**¡¡LEN!!** –

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A]**  
Bueno me disculpo oficialmente por tardar tanto en escribir este cap. Pero… se los recompenso escribiéndolo más largo de lo que usualmente lo escribo y aparte de eso… con mucho RinLen y el inicio de un lindo MeikoxKaito (L) espero que lo disfruten xD por que la maldita inspiración me llego a la 1 de la mañana fuera de la PC ¬¬… bueno… al menos ya tengo idea para el próximo xP…

Una de las cosas que más me impresionan es que, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia había solo 25 historias en el grupo de Vocaloid español y ahora ah cambiado radicalmente a unas 55 historias o por allí… cada vez más gente le gusta Vocaloid *___* (L)

Bueno…. Sin más que decir… yo… me pregunto si…

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	6. Anuncio importante

Hola a todos aquí Kisuili.

¡NO ME MATEN! D: .. Primero que nada, una enorme, ENORME disculpa a todos mis lectores que han estados siguiendo alguno de estos dos fics y me han estado preguntando por las continuaciones de los mismos, lamento muchisímo haberlos descontinuado durante por lo menos un año entero, no merezco su perdón y las excusas que tengo no son de utilidad, lo lamento de verdad, en fin, vengo a hacer dos importantes anuncios.

Primer anuncio, la historia de "Shigehito: la canción de amor" estará en alto total, no sé si para siempre o si algún día será continuada, se preguntaran ¿esto por qué? Pues el motivo por ello es, no sé si recordaran que esa historia no es mía, es de una amiga mía a la que le he hecho el favor de estar subiendo a través de mi cuenta, pues esa amiga mía y yo hemos perdido casi total contacto por una razón y otra, por lo mismo que no tengo contacto con ella es por eso que la historia estará en alto total, hasta que por azares del destino volvamos a hablar y ella decida si sigue con la historia o no. Lo lamento mucho por los seguidores de esa historia pero yo no puedo continuarla porque no es mía.

El segundo anuncio va a por mi historia de "My princess", hace ya un tiempo (1 año) que perdí unas hojitas donde tenía de que iba (en parte no es problema pues todo estaba en mi cabeza, y ahí sigue) y pues esa si no tengo una gran excusa de el porqué no la seguí, pero vengo a anunciarles que pienso continuarla (: hace unos meses tenía pensado empezar a escribir una historia (de Phoenix Wrigth) pero al ver mi historia incompleta decidí no hacer y seguir con esta, ya estoy poniéndome manos al lápiz y tendrán su continuación (: de verdad lo siento por hacerlos esperar, solo espero me puedan perdonar y no odiarme ni a mí ni a mi pobre y abandonada historia, espero que estén bien mis queridos lectores y pues, espero verlos pronto (:

Kisuili.

PD: un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me han estado dejando reviews y han leído mis historias abandonada (: de verdad se los agradezco, solo por ustedes seguiré con la historia, ¡Gracias!


End file.
